Kara's First Date with Adam or Cat?
by SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: Kara goes on her first date with Adam. When she has to pick Carter up, Kara takes him with her on her date. Adam treats Carter badly and Kara tells him to leave. Cat joins them and the bad date turns good.


**Tumblr Prompt: SuperCat, Kara's date with Adam gets interrupted when Cat can't get out of meeting and Carter's father doesn't pick him up. Kara offers to take him with her on her date to kinda help Adam and Carter bond, Adam's nice/good guy image isn't holding up with how he treats Carter. When Adam asks for another date Kara says no.**

Kara was in her apartment getting ready for her date with Adam, deciding what to wear, when she got a phone call from Cat Grant. She accepted it with a press of her Bluetooth device. "Yes Miss Grant?" Kara asked.

"Kiera, I'm stuck in a meeting and can't pick Carter up from school" Cat answered.

"What about his dad?"

"He can't pick him up either. I know you're going on a date with Adam, but I need you to pick Carter up."

"What do I do? Cancel with Adam?"

"Take Carter with you. They're brothers, they can bond." It was Kara's rare day off from work, they're date was at 3:30pm in a bowling alley.

"I'll pick him up on the way to my date." Kara hung up the phone. She picked up her handbag and left her apartment. She went out to her car and drove towards Carter's school. Kara got out of her car and went up to the front of the school, where a teacher was waiting with Carter. "Hey Carter It's nice to see you again." Kara greeted Carter then turned to the teacher. "Miss Grant put my name on the list. Kara Danvers." The teacher checked the list and let Kara take Carter with her. They went back to Kara's car and Kara drove out of the school.

"Why are you dressed so nice?" Carter asked.

"I have a date with Adam at a bowling alley" Kara answered.

"I love bowling."

"Great. Do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah" Kara drove to the bowling alley, parked and they went inside the building. They met Adam just inside the doors. Kara and Adam hugged in greeting, but Kara didn't miss the glare Adam sent Carter. Kara ignored it for now and went to the box office to pay for them to go inside. Once they had paid, they rented bowling shoes and found their lane.

Kara and Carter sat on the seats, while Adam set up their board with their names. "Did anything interesting happen at school today?" Kara asked Carter.

"In science class we were doing an experiment…" Carter started.

"Come on kid, you're up first" Adam interrupted, annoyance etched into his features. Carter got up and walked over to the ball rack. He picked up the lightest one there and took it over to the lane.

"Adam, can you put the bumpers up for me please?"

"Just roll the ball! It's time to be a big boy." Carter rolled the bowling ball as best as he could, but it went in the gutter. The second roll was a little better but it still ended up in the gutter. Carter sat down opposite Kara and Adam and pouted, folding his arms across his chest. Adam had his go, getting a strike. Then Kara had her go. Before she rolled the ball, she had a look at the control and worked out how to put the bumpers up.

She took her turn without them, making sure to get a low score so that Carter wouldn't feel so bad. Then she put the bumpers up for Carter and sat back down next to Adam. They each had their ten turns. Adam got a strike or spare each turn, scoring a total of 273 points. Carter, after having the bumpers up, got a score of 119. Kara, after making sure her score would be lower than Carter's, got a score of 53. While playing, Adam and Kara got to know each other better, but Adam was both rude and mean to Carter the whole time.

"Adam stop! Leave him alone" Kara told Adam, who had been picking on Carter again.

"What? I'm not doing anything, I was joking."

"You were being mean to Carter is what you was doing and I don't like mean people…you should leave." Adam looked incredulously at Kara, shook his head and left the bowling alley. "How about we play a game, just the two of us?" Kara asked Carter.

"Do you mind if I join?" Cat asked from behind Kara. They both turned to look at her in unison.

"Mom" Carter ran to hug Cat. Once they had parted, they walked back over to Kara.

"Not at all Miss grant."

"You can call me Cat outside work." Cat placed her bag on the seat and started a new game on the control. She picked up a bowling ball and rolled it down the lane, getting a strike. Carter was up next so Cat raised the bumpers on the lane and sat down next to Kara, close enough to brush shoulders. "I saw how you handled Adam. I don't know what he did exactly, but I'm thankful that you stood up for Carter."

"Of course, Adam was out of line and Carter's my friend."

"He seems to really like you too. He kept asking when you could hang out with him again."

"I like spending time with him too and you outside of work." Kara blushed at revealing her feelings about Cat. Carter finished his turn and Kara got up to take hers. Her first roll took out two pins. Suddenly Cat was standing behind her to the right. Kara could feel Cat's breath on the neck as she spoke.

"Relax, you're too tense." She had her hand on Kara's lower back, but removed it when she moved way so that Kara could bowl again. That time she got the remaining eight pins for a spare. "How about we go to McDonalds after this game?" Cat asked Carter.

"Yeah" Carter enthusiastically answered.

"Would you care to join us Kara?"

"Sure." The rest of the day was filled with fun and laughter, they enjoyed the time together. Cat had gotten a ride from her personal driver to the bowling alley, but had joined Kara in her car with Carter. Kara drove Cat and Carter home just after the sun had set. Carter said goodbye to Kara first and he went inside his house.

"I expect you to be in work bright and early tomorrow morning" Cat reminded Kara. Kara looked slightly disappointed.

"Goodbye Miss Grant." Kara turned to leave.

"Kara wait" Cat called. Kara turned to face her. "I…" Cat struggled with what she wanted to say, instead she walked towards Kara and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Kara kissed her back for a moment before they parted. "We need to talk. Tomorrow night, come here at 7pm."

"I'll be here. Goodnight Cat."

"Goodnight, Supergirl." Kara looked at Cat with wide eyes and watched her walk into her home.


End file.
